skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Earthen Order
200px |miniflag=BrownFlag.png |hq=Lhasa |datefounded=unknown |type=Religious |title1=Matriarch |name1=Clara Zemundi |title2=Reverend |name2=William Standfast |members=3,700 |motto=Preparing the Kingdom }} The Earthen Order is a church whose great expedition arrived in Skytopia from the Barrens during the Legacy Operation. The Order's colonization vessel, the Great Bounty, landed at Lhasa where it was deconstructed to give the ship's inhabitants a new home. The Order believes that Magnus was a divine leader who led the world out of darkness and into a golden age of peace as the Kingdom of Magnus. They seek to rebuild the Kingdom under the guidance of His prophet, Alcuin the Wise. Although wary of the outsiders, most Skytopians were already familiar with the stories of Magnus and welcomed the newcomers amongst them. Join description The following text appears in the Council chambers on Lhasa when you click "Faction". :The monument of Lhasa was intended to be a symbol of peace and hope for Skytopia, until the builders of it vanished mysteriously before they could finish. Now, the Earthen Order have picked up the dropped tools and resumed work. :My fellow citizens, I know you've felt troubles, and I know won't raise your voice up, feeling that it's not your place and that the world will just drown you out. Let me tell you that we are here to listen. When you are knocked down, we will be there to lift you up again. When the pirate seeks to rob your very livelihood, we will be there to guide your hand and to teach you to stand for yourselves. This world tries to tell you that you should live for yourselves, when I say that is not so. Just as a house is made from many pieces, together we can join, stand tall, and create a Second Kingdom of Magnus! - Matriarch Clara Zemundi :Come and follow our teachings. Our doors are open to you, young one. Let us bring Skytopia to a new golden age. The following text appears at other Earthen Order controlled skylands: :Skyland is abuzz with the teachings of the Earthen Order. There is much debate in the air, but the people seem to have a new bounce in their step. Here's more about them... :The Earthen Order arrived only recently to Skytopia from the Barrens of the far South. They came representing a land that had deified King Magnus (the great leader who had unified the world before the Great Upheaval). The Order taught that people must act as good citizens and thus prepare this world to become a second Kingdom. Of course, there's much debate of what is necessary to be a good citizen. The Order allied itself with a number of former faculty from the Echo Flight Academy. The two groups now seek to serve Skytopia and forge a path for the people. :Preparing the Kingdom. :The Order, with the help of some former Flight Academy faculty, have created a monastary on Lhasa. To find out more of their teachings, go there. Origin The Earthen Order hails from a great continent known as the Barrens, located somewhere south of Skytopia. The Barrens are, as their name might suggest, a desert and very short on water and other resources. History The Order is a religious group devoted to the teachings of Alcuin the Wise, who claimed that Magnus appeared to him in a vision. Arrival in Skytopia The Earthen Order appeared in Skytopia in 208 AU during the Legacy Operation, and contacted the Azure League who, in turn, hosted a meeting between the Order and the Factions of Skytopia on Grottopolis. Two representatives were chosen from each Faction. The representatives for each Faction were: ;Blue Faction Representatives :Blue Vast :niklaas ;Green Faction :Dodgson C. Lewis :Taf ;Red Faction :Nero Shade :Zabrak! ;Flight School (Yellow Faction) :Ilya Kabelevski :Talon Karrde A new home Upon learning of the flawed ambitions of the Commonwealth, the Order made a conscious decision to avoid Earthbreach as they did not want to be seen as conquerors. Instead, they chose Lhasa as their new home, the great monument serving as a reflection of their own goals of the Kingdom of Magnus reborn. There, the massive barge, the Great Bounty, was decontructed and slowly turned into a colony for the Earthen Order.Matriarch Clara. Past documents, Earthen Order forum, 24 December 2008. Divinity of Magnus While all of the Order agree in Magnus' divine status, there is much scholarly debate as to the status of Magnus the man. Was He the servant of a higher power, the incarnation of a deity, or was He just a man whose greatness allowed him to transcend his mortality? There is precious little left of the Kingdom of Magnus to determine His divine motives, leaving the Order's scholars with only the words of His prophet, Alcuin. The prosperity of the Barrens standing as testament of Alcuin's own divine inspiration by Magnus. See also *Matriarch Clara References External links * Returning * Meeting Between the Earthern Order and the Skytopians * Meeting between Flight School and Earthen Order * Nero and Bali's meeting with the Earthen Order * On the Past * A Guide to the Colleges of the Earthen Sanctuary by Lynx Adorienne * Earthen Order Theology 101 by Aeon Swiftwind Category:Factions